


Until I Wake By Your Side Again

by smoothpeachbutt



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Byleth has lots of feels, Byleth is dirty, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dimitri can't get enough of his wife, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Marking, Married Couple, Married Sex, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oil massage, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Tempest King Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothpeachbutt/pseuds/smoothpeachbutt
Summary: “Dimitri, stop being a tease.”“Oh, you don’t want me to tease, do you?” Dimitri was emboldened by her challenge, and used the same hand to cup her sex instead, making Byleth gasp and tremble.Dimitri smiled at the feel of her soft hot mound. “Beloved, you’re already wet?” he asked, chuckling and quite surprised at the amount of slick that she had already produced this early. He ran his middle finger along the center of her folds, teasing her further.-----------------------------------------------------------------------On the eve of Dimitri's departure for Askr, he spends time with his beautiful wife, who is determined to give him a night to remember despite the uncertainties of his return.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Until I Wake By Your Side Again

Dimitri heaved a loud, heavy sigh.

His green-eyed wife looked up at him curiously from her position underneath his visage, wherein Dimitri had been cradling her like a baby. The king and queen of Faerghus were situated at their velvet chaise lounge fronting the fireplace in their royal bedchambers. It had been a few hours after supper, and the couple were unwinding from the day’s tribulations before they would turn in. They were in their favorite orientation where Byleth was nestled horizontally in the arms of her husband, to absorb the additional warmth he gave her while she read her books. Dimitri would usually be sipping tea or reading as well, but tonight he just stared at the roaring fire while absentmindedly stroking his wife’s shoulder.

“Dima… Is something bothering you?” she started, gazing up at him with a furrow in her brow and increasingly worried eyes. She raised her hand up to caress his cheek. “Tell me what’s wrong and how I can ease your burden.”

Dimitri was slightly shaken by her small, yet soft hand and looked down at his beautiful queen. He cupped her hand with his own and kissed her delicate fingers. “I apologize, my beloved. I seem to be quite distant tonight, aren’t I?”

“Not just this evening. You’ve been off since daybreak when we took our morning stroll.” Byleth referred to their daily routine of riding their stallions through a nearby forest patch. It was usually a bright and calming start, as Dimitri always enjoyed the time spent with his glowing wife, teaching her how to ride as expertly as he, or in their conversations of their goals for the day or the week. On colder mornings they would ride together on a single horse, with Byleth in front and cradled by Dimitri, enveloping her with his large, kingly fur cloak, delighted in their shared warmth and love. 

But that morning was quiet with Dimitri deep in thought, and it definitely set the mood for the day where he mostly displayed a blank stare in cabinet meetings or even during his favorite sparring sessions. Although she was not with him the entire day, Byleth had noticed his dark disposition from afar. She thought that their usual alone time in front of the comforting fireplace would help ease some stress, but it seemed Dimitri’s mood had not lightened. Byleth sat up on her knees, worried that a more sinister presence in his mind had returned, in the same way that affected his demeanor during the darkest moments of his life. 

“I’m here for you, my love. If you feel the cold in your heart and mind approaching again, please… let me soothe you.” 

Dimitri pursed his lips together and shook his head. He placed both of his strong hands on either side of her waist. “It’s not that, Beloved. Far from it. But I am so thankful for your thoughtfulness and care for my wellbeing.” 

Byleth frowned and crossed her arms. “Then what’s been bothering you, Dima? Is it something that I’ve done?”

“Not at all. In fact, it’s something I’m about to do, and which you have been well aware of since the past week...” Dimitri replied, looking down in defeat. His wife picked up the cue and finally realized what had been troubling her partner.

“Your trip to Askr? Oh, Dima…” Byleth cupped his face with her hands. “The Askrans need our help urgently. Did you perhaps not want to send aid any longer?”

“No, we must definitely send help. Their situation is dire, and in the same way that they’ve aided Faerghus in the past, we too must return the favor. However, I must confess that I do not know if I, myself should leave…” Dimitri gazed longingly at her bright green orbs, which reflected back his pain. “Leave you here. Alone.”

Byleth laughed and rolled her head back in amusement. “So that’s what’s troubling you? Oh Dima, you’ve gone away for similar battles, in even more dire situations across the continent. What’s another journey for my King?”

Dimitri frowned further and sighed. “Please don’t say that, Beloved. I know it may seem like just any expedition, but I’m always crushed when we have to be apart. And this is a more questionable journey—to a whole different world where anything could happen. I don’t even know how long I’d be gone as time might have a different construct in their world. And will events in Askr change the course of history or impact our lives back here? I won’t even be able to write to you and find out how you’re doing.”

As Dimitri blurted out his troubles, Byleth’s earlier jest had tempered into concern, seeing his deep anxiety. She quickly recalled last week when a request for aid from an Askran summoner was presented to Dimitri and the Order of the Faerghus Knights. Being the ever so valiant and sympathetic king, Dimitri had immediately accepted and started preparations. But it would be the king and his company’s first time to visit the foreign land, and through a portal, no less. 

Although Byleth was usually the stronger one when the pair were apart, she started to realize that Dimitri’s concerns were valid. “I’m sorry for speaking out of turn, my love,” she said, laying her head down on his chest. She now started to feel his same worries and wanted to keep him close. “Forgive me. I realize now that it might be a dangerous endeavor.” 

“No need to apologize; in fact I may have shown too much anxiety when I should be strong and brave for us, for the kingdom… for Jeralt.”

The king was referring to their young toddler, who was born soon after the couple wed almost a year back. As Faerghus’ heir, he had the spitting image of his father with his golden locks and innocent, bright blue eyes, and thus was a new addition to Dimitri’s most precious treasures. Yet now he had to be away from his family once again, to fulfill his duty as protector of his people. 

“You know I would go with you if I could…” Byleth said softly, nuzzling her head in the groove of his neck. They were equally aware of her multiple duties as Archbishop, Queen and mother to watch over their young boy. “But I am confident that you will help the people and emerge victorious.”

Dimitri wrapped his arms around Byleth to lock her in even closer. His large and broad figure enveloped her with all the warmth he could muster. He was still feeling anxious for when he had to leave in the morning. “The uncertainties of this mission… whatever may happen, let us put it in the Goddess’ hands.”

The two maintained their embrace in the quiet of the night, with the only sound being the crackling embers from the fire. Byleth didn’t like the somber energy in the room and was determined to turn the tides of their shared uneasiness. She wiggled and pushed herself up from Dimitri. 

“If tonight’s going to be the last night that we’ll be together for a while, then, my King, you must join me at our bed,” she started, turning the corners of her mouth upwards. She reached for Dimitri’s hand to pull him off the chaise lounge and towards their large four-poster nest. Dimitri, although still a bit tense, started to realize the intentions of his determined wife, and followed her.

“Besides, I simply cannot allow you to go into battle tomorrow looking all grim and lethargic. Let me renew your vigor, Dimitri.” Byleth stopped right by the side of the bed and let go of his hand. In one swift motion, she pulled the drawstring by her chest and her whole silk chemise fell to the floor, exposing her naked body.

Dimitri let out a small gasp at the sight of his queen glowing in front of him. He marveled at her beautiful, pearly white figure, one that he had actually just explored last night, but acted as if he was seeing it for the first time. Although Byleth had a naturally small frame, her pregnancy had enhanced her heavy but extremely soft breasts—one of Dimitri’s favorite things to fondle ever since his academy days—, and had developed sexy, curvy hips that he loved to grasp and caress during their nightly lovemaking. Byleth looked at him with bated breath, and lustful anticipation. Her rosy pink nipples had hardened from the exposure to cold air, and her core down south was starting to twitch. 

Dimitri closed the gap between them and first reached for his wife’s cheek, tenderly lifting her chin up to lock their lips in a passionate kiss. Byleth melted from the contact, her tongue meeting her husband’s similarly searching muscle. The two were constantly yearning for each other; they simply couldn’t get enough of each other’s warmth and touch. Byleth especially loved Dimitris’ hot kisses, but appreciated his firm touch on her breasts even more. Dimitri cupped one of her mounds, trying to get the entire thing in his hand, albeit with much difficulty due to its size. He massaged the underside, kneaded it clockwise, and finally pinched and pulled the nipples which elicited a louder moan from Byleth. The latter broke away from their kiss due to the sensation, and Dimitri took the opportunity to explore her neck next. He kissed her smooth skin, taking in Byleth’s signature lavender scent. He pressed himself closer to her body as one of his hands travelled to her smooth back, and downwards to cup her soft, round backside. He gave her butt cheek a firm grasp, which made Byleth giggle.

“Dimitri, stop being a tease.”

“Oh, you don’t want me to tease, do you?” Dimitri was emboldened by her challenge and used the same hand to cup her sex instead, making Byleth gasp and tremble.

Dimitri smiled at the feel of her soft cunt. “Beloved, you’re already wet?” he asked, chuckling and quite surprised at the amount of slick that she had already produced this early. He ran his middle finger along the center of her folds, teasing her further. 

“A-all because of you…” said Byleth breathlessly, trembling at her husband’s fingering. “You make me… feel this way… s-so fast…” 

Although they were standing and couldn’t see her sex in full view, Dimitri used his muscle memory to continue his gentle exploration into her folds, pushing further in to find her clit. He felt the tiny nub throb and pinched it ever so lightly. This action elicited even more slick from Byleth, who was mewling and writhing in pleasure under her husband. Dimitri pulled his hand from her sacred cave and raised it to examine the amount of Byleth’s juices that had coated his fingers. 

“Beloved, you’re so wet this evening. And just from the caress of your breasts?” Dimitri teased, smirking. 

Byleth glared at her husband and lightly pushed his chest in annoyance. “And why are you still fully clothed? That’s unfair…”

At this comment Dimitri dutifully proceeded to lift the tunic over his head, baring his broad and muscular upper body. Byleth fought back the temptation of her usual routine to run her hands across his scarred but powerful chest, and instead impatiently reached for his trousers to unbuckle it for him. Immediately the pants fell to the floor, and Byleth was pleased to see her husband’s prized member in full view, half-hard and twitching.

“I see you’ve taken to my example of not wearing underwear under our night clothes.”

“I realized it was a more efficient and time-saving tactic to pleasure my beloved wife with.” 

“Oh, someone’s full of comebacks today…” Byleth stepped closer to her husband. She kept her green-eyed gaze locked on his blue orbs as she reached downward. “Let’s see if you can keep on talking.”

Byleth wrapped her right hand around his hot, throbbing cock. She drew a long moan from Dimitri, but the two never broke away from their shared gaze. The queen stroked and palmed his shaft, and used her other hand to cup his balls for added measure. Soon Dimitri himself was trembling under her touch, and Byleth moved on to her next task. 

She let go of his cock and pulled Dimitri towards the bed, laying him down on his back. “Let me take care of you, Dimitri. I haven’t massaged you in a while.” 

Dimitri’s eyes grew wide and his cheeks flushed a bright red at the sound of the word massage. Between the couple, a massage wasn’t just the kneading of their tense back muscles; rather, it usually involved their bare bodies lathered in their bedside staple: lavender oil. But Dimitri was quick to remember that they had recently ran out of the liquid, and wondered what they were going to use instead. 

As if reading his mind, Byleth giggled and positioned herself right on top of him. She spread her legs and shifted herself upward, where she ended up with her folds hovering right above his chest. Dimitri could see her glistening pink pussy that seemed even wetter than a few minutes past, and once a droplet of slick had fallen to his chest, he realized the resourcefulness of his queen.

Byleth lowered herself on his chest and spread her juices around. She rolled her hips back and forth to coat Dimitri’s entire upper body, soon covering a wide area with the huge amount of slick she had produced. “I guess there was a reason for why I was so wet tonight, huh?” Byleth spoke, in between her own moans. 

Dimitri was dumbfounded at his wife’s dirty ingenuity, but he wouldn’t have had it any other way. He swore he could’ve died at the heavenly sensation of her wet sex on his skin, but he needed to have more of Byleth. He placed his hands on her hips to help move her around so he could be further coated in her slick, continuously moaning with every motion across his upper body. “Byleth… you feel so amazing. I think I prefer your juices on me from now on.” There was a moment when his nipples made contact with her clit, and it sent shockwaves through the both of them.

Now that he was properly lubricated, Byleth lowered the rest of her body on him, breasts touching his firm chest. She then proceeded to ‘massage’ his body by sliding herself upwards and downwards, ultimately spreading her own juices on herself. Dimitri moaned at the feel of his wife’s supple breasts gliding across his abs. It had been a few moons ago when Dimitri admitted that their body massage was his new favorite foreplay activity, as the intimate feel of skin to skin was such a reward to satiate their mutual cravings. 

The queen teased her partner by sliding her soft folds along the length of his dick, coating it with her juices. She even pulled her labia apart so that her throbbing clit would glide across the slit on top of his dick. The direct contact was pure euphoria, and it finally made his cock grow to its full length—a massive seven-inch rod that was almost three fingers wide. Byleth knew that Dimitri would soon become impatient with her ministrations, already wishing to enter her and feel her warm insides. But the night had just begun, and she had more plans for her beloved king. Before Dimitri could take the initiative, Byleth lifted herself off and moved downwards, in between his legs. 

“Are you ready for me, my king?” she asked, wrapping both of her hands on his length. Pumping his dick with slow vertical movements, Byleth soon darted out her tongue to capture the pre-cum leaking from the throbbing head. Dimitri shivered at the contact of her warm tongue and blushed hard, causing Byleth to giggle. “My, you’re very sensitive tonight, my love. But I know you can handle more than that…” she jeered while alternating between small licks and tender kisses along the crown. Dimitri tried to object, but his words were cut off when Byleth ran her tongue all the way up from the base of his dick. 

She kept her gaze locked on his half-lidded eyes as she took him in her mouth fully. Dimitri found it hard to keep watch as his head spun from the pleasure of his wife’s warm mouth, taking his full length with ease. As compared to their first time years ago when Byleth could only go halfway, she was now expertly taking all seven inches of him. Her head bobbed up and down his shaft, sucking and swirling her tongue around the sides, along its angry, protruding veins. Dimitri grabbed the top of her head gently and guided her further down his dick, groaning as he hit the back of her throat. Although Byleth gagged a bit, he already knew his wife was capable of deepthroating him, thus he started thrusting upwards. Small tear beads were forming in the corners of her eyes, but she loved taking on the largest cock in the land and was eagerly awaiting to taste his full load. And soon, Dimitri’s first orgasm was just seconds away—the signal being how his cock stiffened further in her mouth. Byleth then cupped his balls as a final push, and thus Dimitri released into her. 

She kept her mouth on him to take all three pulses of his hot semen. Unfortunately, some of Dimitri’s cum had spilled out of the corners of her mouth due to the sheer amount. As she didn’t want any of his precious liquid to go to waste, she immediately tried to lap up the remaining trails of cum along the length of his still-hard dick. Dimitri was sensitive from his orgasm, but he held down his shivers so that his wife could finish her meal. 

As soon as she finished, Dimitri relaxed his back down on the bed. “Beloved, that was…no, you were amazing. Taking all of me in your mouth… I think I’m seeing stars.” he said breathlessly. Byleth moved up to meet the lips of her king, letting him taste himself on her. Dimitri then grinned from ear to ear and chuckled.

“I just remembered the message of the Askran summoner—apparently I may meet other versions of ourselves when I get there.” 

Byleth cocked her head to the side curiously. “And what about it?”

“Well, it makes me wonder if there are other Byleths… and if they are equally skilled as you in both battle and in the bedroom.” Dimitri blurted out with a childish grin, looking up at the ceiling as if to daydream.

Byleth’s jaw dropped and she gave him a light punch in the gut. She crossed her arms and glared at him. “Are you insinuating that you want to sleep with another me?”

Dimitri realized his thoughtless comment was misunderstood, despite his pure intentions of worshipping his wife’s expertise. “N-no Beloved, that’s not it! I apologize… that’s not what I meant to say. I have no intention of being unfaithful to you!” he turned white in trying to explain. “I merely wondered if how well you pleasure me was an innate skill or something truly akin to you and you alone…I-I apologize; I don’t think I can save myself from this profound blunder.” 

Byleth understood what he was really trying to say but she wanted to tease him further. She lay down adjacent to him and spread her legs wide for her embarrassed blonde king to see her in full view. 

“Well, will other Byleths taste like I do? I think not.” She reached down to part her folds wide open, presenting her extremely wet and dripping cunt. Dimitri gulped at the sight of his favorite cave of wonders, and his cock stiffened immediately to a majestic, rock-hard state once again. 

Like a dog with a bone, Dimitri dived down to her pink pussy and sucked as much surface area in his first move. Byleth moaned at his swift and rough action. She knew that he already needed his nightly fill of her juices, and his long and searching licks confirmed his hunger. She tried to buck her hips upward in response when he ran long stripes along her labia, but Dimitri held her hips down with his strong grip. The king needed to concentrate on his meal. 

Dimitri had lost his gustatory system long ago, during the darker moments of his life. It didn’t bother him anymore, but when he discovered that the only thing he could taste was Byleth, he became addicted to her natural juices that seemed to taste like salted cameral—a perfect mix of salty and sweet. As he was so obsessed with her flavor, Dimitri thus made it his nightly routine to eat his wife out. 

Dimitri soon realized that he had lapped up most of her slick, but his hunger had not been satiated just yet. He knew how to get more out of Byleth’s pussy, which was by putting pressure on her clitoris. Dimitri licked his lips at the sight of it twitching, slowly coming out of its hood, knowing full well how her body would react once it was touched. Despite their nightly experience in the bedroom, Byleth’s weak point was her needy clit, her overly sensitive button that always seemed to react as if it was her first time to be touched. And true enough, when Dimitri simply planted a soft kiss, Byleth quivered in delight, and immediately produced more juices from the contact. 

Dimitri continued to lick her sensitive nub, first going in slow circles, then sucking on it in full. Her clit had soon popped out of the hood, fully erect from the overstimulation. It was pulsing pink and swollen from his touch, and it only made Dimitri even more ravenous. Being between her legs was heaven for Dimitri, and her pussy and its juices were his aphrodisiac. 

Soon he felt Byleth clench to introduce her first orgasm. She cried out in ecstasy as Dimitri helped her complete the release with multiple, vacuum-like suctions on her exposed clit. Finally, Byleth’s hot white liquids flowed out of her and into the waiting mouth of her king.

Byleth came down from her high after a few minutes of wild shakes. Similarly, she fought back the oversensitivity while her husband continued to drink her dry, ensuring to collect every last drop of her addictive juices. 

“You ate me so well, my love,” she spoke softly, showing admiration for the king. She wanted to tease him further, curious to see how he’d react. “I wonder if other Dimitris in Askr have tongues as skilled as yours in exploring every crevice of me…”

Dimitri’s ears perked up at her comment, and knew it was an intentional jab at his earlier misgivings. The king, however, did not take it as lightly as the queen had, and quickly imagined other versions of himself all over Byleth’s naked body, tasting different parts of her from different angles. His possessiveness emerged, and he glared at her in response. 

Dimitri then forcefully thrust not one, but two fingers into her still wet cunt, using his power to send shockwaves through his queen. “Can other Dimitris do this? I think not!” he grunted, mimicking how she challenged him earlier.

Byleth gave a loud shout and immediately regretted her statement. Her hips were raised in both pleasure and minor pain from the overstimulation, as she had not yet fully recovered from her orgasm. She caught Dimitri’s seething glare and bit her lips in anticipation.

The blonde king pumped his long fingers in and out of Byleth, scissoring while inside. Byleth was moaning left and right, and she felt powerless to resist. Soon Dimitri inserted a third finger, dragging it across her walls to find the inner spot that made her quiver vigorously. Dimitri prepared her further by putting in a fourth, something he rarely did. “Yes Byleth, you can take it all. This is nothing for you.” 

His thick fingers were threatening to send her another release, and before she could get lost in the haze of sex, Byleth mustered enough power to sit up and put her arms on his shoulders. With their foreheads pressed together, Byleth gazed needily at her husband. “I want you, Dimitri. Only you. Don’t make love to me, fuck me. I want my Tempest King.”

At the mention of his moniker, Dimitri removed his fingers and swiftly thrust his cock into his queen. He plunged in her so hard and deep that Byleth came at his first thrust alone, screaming in pleasure. Even if Byleth’s pussy had been prepped, there was nothing like the full length and hardness of Dimitri. She could never get used to his size despite their full year of fucking, his massiveness stretching her impossibly so. 

Dimitri, on the other hand, thrust in her with utmost force, growing thicker and harder with every movement. It was as if something in Dimitri had snapped with the mention of his previous title. That was all the permission he needed to turn off his filter and give in to his darker and more primal desires, his innately brutal nature—reserved only for the bedroom—fully unsheathed. He positioned Byleth back down on the bed and fucked her wildly. He grunted with each full thrust, and he gripped her hips so hard that she would surely have bruises. 

“Byleth… do you know what you do to me…?” the king grumbled, punishing Byleth’s sex with his power that shook the bed back and forth. Byleth watched her husband with half-lidded eyes, licking her lips in anticipation. Dimitri noticed her lustful gaze and smirked as he realized his wife was enjoying their little roleplay. He dropped one hand to her still-swollen clit, thumbing it with the same intensity as his thrusts, making her moan and shake uncontrollably from the pleasure. Once his hand was full of their mixed juices, he then brought it to her lips and pushed his wet fingers in her mouth. Byleth took the cue and sucked on his fingers hungrily. 

“Such a slut…” Dimitri said with a smirk, fully assuming his Tempest King role. “That’s right…suck on your own cum like the slut that you are.”

As Byleth continued her mouthwork, she felt the familiar vibrations of her upcoming orgasm, and her pussy started to clench on Dimitri’s stiff dick. The latter groaned at the feel of her tightening walls, and retrieved his fingers from her mouth to place it firmly around her neck instead. Dimitri pressed down, carefully but with enough intent to give his queen the rough play she yearned for. He kept his gaze on her to watch for signs of actual pain and discomfort, but they trusted in each other that they could control themselves and maintain a threshold. Byleth swore that she saw Dimitri shine a quick, gentle smile—enough to let her know that the real Dimitri was still there—, before he switched back to the rough, vicious persona of the Tempest King that lorded over her body. 

“ _I_ am the only Dimitri that will ever get to touch you, eat you and fuck you. You’re mine.” 

His last words sent Byleth to another realm of ecstasy; she clenched her hips and cried out as she reached her peak. With her vaginal walls clamping down on his dick, she watched as her husband’s face twisted from the feel of her orgasmic vibrations, leading him to grasp her neck a little bit tighter. A few unsteady thrusts later and Dimitri shot his load into her, moaning loudly at the satisfaction of his huge release. 

After two beats he pulled out and both of their mixed liquids gushed out of Byleth, a steady stream now pooling by her butt. Dimitri’s dick was covered in the similar white cream, but surprisingly (or not at all) was still rock hard and standing at attention. 

“I don’t want you under me,” Dimitri said, then laying down with his back to the bed. “I want you on top of me.”

Byleth excitedly climbed over Dimitri, positioning herself above his long shaft. The cum from their previous orgasm was still dripping from her pussy, and the more that Byleth spread her labia, the more it flowed down to Dimitri’s pelvis. She then sank down on him, enveloping his length with her warm and tight walls. Soon he was buried all the way to the hilt, and both king and queen cried out. Byleth felt so full with her husband’s thick cock. He was impossibly large tonight, and if it wasn’t for the wetness from their first round, she wouldn’t have been able to slide down his shaft at all. She closed her eyes in both pleasure and slight pain, shuddering at the magnitude of her fullness. 

Dimitri was feeling it all too. His cock was throbbing mad inside her. Byleth was trying her best to ride him, but she needed some help to get things going. He used his strength to lift Byleth halfway up his shaft, then allowing her to complete the motion as she slid down herself. They were both moaning at the slow up and downs, as more and more cum dripped out of Byleth’s pussy. Soon Dimitri let go of her hips and watched his wife ride him like the champ that she was. He reached for her breasts that were bouncing above him and played with one nipple. Byleth moaned sharply at the touch, and Dimitri suddenly realized he had been neglecting one of her greatest assets. Her soft bouncing breasts and hard, sensitive nipples were calling out to him, and he wasn’t one to miss out on another great meal.

Dimitri gorged on one mound, while the other was treated to his rough kneading and occasional slaps. Then he landed on her protruding nipple, swollen and pink. He sucked on it hungrily, and to his surprise, he felt a bit of liquid squirt out of her nipple. His queen looked down to him, panting and flushed a deep crimson, but nodded for him to proceed. Dimitri then continued to suck vigorously, tasting her warm breastmilk, which was sweet like melted vanilla ice cream. This new taste of Byleth was as addicting as her core’s juices, and so he lapped up as much as he could. No wonder it had been so difficult to pry away baby Jeralt from his mother’s chest.

Dimitri was very much invigorated from the nourishment that he started thrusting upward into Byleth himself. His hips bucked upward violently, going deeper with every plunge into her hot, impossibly wet core. “Nghh.. yes! Fuck me, fuck me, oh please fuck me, my king!” Byleth cried out. She reached back as far as she could to cup his balls, timing the grasp with every pump of his cock. 

This drove Dimitri mad and he suddenly thrust into her so deeply that he released another full load into her cunt. Byleth felt his hot liquid fill her walls and seep out of her pussy from the amount. But the king was still pumping into her, knowing that she had not climaxed yet. Dimitri continued to suck on her breasts, and he quickly gave a light bite on her nipple that sent sparks flying. Byleth orgasmed in response, clawing at his shoulders with her fingernails. However, her eyes widened when she suddenly felt another surge of liquid from the tip of his member, pouring into her powerfully. Dimitri had climaxed again in mere seconds, and he too groaned in disbelief for his new record. 

The couple stayed in their position for a while, panting heavily and waiting for their high to subside. Byleth was a little worried with the amount of cum that would gush out of her when Dimitri would pull his dick, but was similarly curious at how much there actually was. They decided to face the music and when Dimitri’s cock popped out, Byleth’s swollen pussy released the most amount of cum they had ever produced together. It gushed out in multiple waves, hot like lava.

Dimitri was so tempted to drink it all up, but he knew his beautiful wife would be too sensitive from their rough play that if he tried to eat her out, she would kick him from the pain. He instead rolled her off his chest and to his side, embracing her tenderly from behind.

“My beloved, you were so good for me…” Dimitri spoke softly, returning to his regular self. He nuzzled her neck and placed delicate kisses on her nape. “Was I too rough? Did I hurt you?”

Byleth shook her head but kept her eyes closed, tired from their activities. “No, my love. It was what I asked for. I hope I was enough for you…” she wondered out loud. Dimitri locked her in a tighter embrace, cuddling closer to her. “More than I could ask for, beloved. You were astounding. So good, sweet, and perfect. We have not had sex like that since our honeymoon.” 

Byleth giggled as she remembered that fateful night; they had lain together prior to marriage but doing it for the first time as husband and wife was full of yearning and lust. Dimitri was hot and wanting, similar to tonight, and they had fucked like wild animals. “Not entirely,” Byleth said, stroking Dimitri’s forearm that was on her stomach. “You never pulled out of me then, if I remember correctly. Not once.”

“I didn’t?? Not even to rest?”

“Yes. You were in me ‘til dawn.”

Dimitri grunted in disappointment at his current performance, wondering if perhaps age or the stress of kingship had caught up to him. He wished to turn the evening around and do right by his beautiful queen, while he still had the chance. 

“Shall we catch up then, beloved?” he spoke into her ear softly, tickling her. Byleth giggled at what she assumed was a jest, but soon felt his big warm hands reaching for her breasts, and a long hard shaft pressing into the crack of her buttcheeks. She gasped as he pinched a sensitive nipple, which made her tremble in anticipation. Byleth reached backwards to feel his hair, enabling Dimitri to suck on her neck and shoulder. 

“Dima…you want to go again?”

“Anything for you, Byleth. I can go all night, like at our honeymoon…”

With this he reached downwards to cup her sex, which he knew to be still wet, yet throbbing with need. He ran his finger along her center first, to test and see if she was still sensitive. Byleth jerked a bit but she shifted herself so that the king could get more access. With her approval, Dimitri proceeded to push his fingers into her folds while he continued to suck on the back of her neck. He massaged her folds tenderly before moving on to her clit, which he pinched ever so slightly. 

Byleth moaned with her weak point being exploited once again. She called out his name after every pant or gasp, otherwise fully submitting to the ministrations of her liege. Dimitri played with her cunt for a few more strokes, then grew impatient with the burning need to be inside her once more. He lifted one leg and directed his hardened dick at her entrance. 

Byleth’s eyes shot wide open and she gasped without a sound. His dick was so hard in her, and she herself was so tight that he couldn’t bury himself all the way to the hilt yet. “Dima! You’re filling me!” she shouted, trying to shift and accept more of her husband’s extra large member. 

Dimitri grunted too at how tight his wife had gotten. It hadn’t been long since their previous round, and he thought the lubrication from the supposedly still-leaking pussy would help, but in the end he surmised it was their intimate position that gave the extra challenge... and pleasure. He thrust in and out a few more times to stretch her, and after a while he was able to bury himself again in full. 

“Beloved… you feel... so good around me… so tight…” Dimitri said breathlessly, caressing her breasts as he pumped in and out of her slowly. “Is this—no, am I… too much for you?”

“No my love…you’ll never be too much for me…” she said. Although Byleth bit her lips at being overly stretched, she was never satiated and craved to be filled by her husband’s thick manhood constantly. “You’re the only one for me…my king, my light, my Dima…” Byleth twisted her neck to find Dimitri’s face and reached out to kiss him. 

They kissed so fervently, tongues elaborately searching and hungry for each other. The hot passion stirred something in Dimitri, and although he didn’t want to leave the warmth of her lips, he broke away and planted his face by her jugular. He picked up the pace of his thrusts, and Byleth’s moans only goaded him further to do something he had been wanting to do since their wedding night.

“Byleth… you’re mine…no one can have you but me!” 

And he bit down.

The impact, timed with an extremely forceful thrust of Dimitri’s cock, made Byleth scream in pure ecstasy, which easily led to her _nth_ orgasm, her best one yet. Her eyes were rolling to the back of her head from the mix of pleasure and pain, and she wouldn’t have had it any other way. This was her Tempest King, and he was right—he was the only man who could have every inch and crevice of her body and blood. In fact, literal blood had spilled as Dimitri’s forceful yet passionate marking drew tiny beads of blood from her neck. With the repeat sensation of Byleth’s cervix clenching on his dick, Dimitri soon followed with his own peak, moaning her name as he released.

It still wasn’t enough for the king; Dimitri’s renewed vigor gave him much cause to start again with his wife. He gently shifted her body to lay flat on the bed, then raised her hips. He dragged his wet and still-rock hard cock along the parting of her butt cheeks, while his strong hands grasped her sides. Byleth supported herself on her forearms and looked back at her husband, now fully in awe of his stamina. She knew what he was up to, a position that they rarely did and only saved for special occasions. She normally shied away from doing this with Dimitri, but she would do anything for him, even if it meant that she would probably not walk for days. 

“My beloved… may I?” Dimitri called out to her tenderly, seeking the warmth of her approval before he could proceed. Byleth nodded, which he took as the signal to part her butt cheeks, position his tip, and ever so slowly push into her small hole. 

They both cried at the punishing tightness. Anal sex was not one of Byleth’s strengths, and she felt that she was going to break with his dick hardly halfway into her. Her king tried to push in as slowly as he could, careful to listen for cries of pain instead of pleasure. As soon as he was fully unsheathed in her, he paused and gave her some time to adjust. Byleth was breathing heavily, but after a few moments she reached for Dimitri’s hand on her hip and grasped it, signaling him to start moving. 

Dimitri thrust in slowly, only picking up the pace when Byleth’s body felt looser and more relaxed. They had only ever done this twice or thrice, and Dimitri had kept it a secret that he wanted a repeat, to explore this different realm of Byleth. Previously, Byleth couldn’t take all of him, and they never finished a full round. But tonight was entirely different—he knew how exhausted she probably was and yet Byleth was being strong for him, providing with no complaints. With an outpour of affection and gratitude for his wife, Dimitri lowered himself down to caress her body. He planted tender kisses on the back of her neck as Byleth groaned from his thrusts further stretching her.

Dimitri then reached around for her pussy and found her swollen clit to play with it. He missed her warm insides and thus pushed past her folds with two fingers. He continued to plunge into her ass while finger-fucking her, scissoring his digits inside, and pressing on her clit from the outside. Byleth held on to Dimitri’s forearms as she wildly trembled, putting all her strength in holding out for as long as she could from all the sexual pressure points. 

“Byleth, cum for me,” was all that she needed to hear from her king, and she obeyed him by coming undone. Dimitri soon followed her orgasm with his own; it was the first time he spilled his seed into her ass, and he committed to memory both the feel of the climax and the view of his liquids pouring out of her small hole. Byleth wiggled her butt a bit, which caused more cum to flow from both her ass and her pussy. It turned Dimitri on once more, and he unsurprisingly dove down to both of her holes to drink. 

The queen shrieked from the oversensitivity, but Dimitri couldn’t care less; he didn’t want to be denied any further of her sweet taste. “Dima… gods, please…” Byleth needily called out, instead of complaining from his touch. Her pleas only goaded the blonde ruler to continue, but this time he peeled away from her fountain to turn her over. With her back to the bed, Dimitri lifted both her legs and settled them atop his shoulders. 

“Beloved, please… once more,” he needily stated, but not waiting for an answer. They both knew they wouldn’t be lasting long, but they still needed a grand finale.

He immediately pushed into her folds again, still with his extremely hard rod buried deep. This was Dimitri’s best performance angle, where he could pierce into her as deep as possible. Byleth cried out his name with every punishing plunge, her walls terribly hot as if she was being burned from the inside. His extremely fast and hard thrusts were hitting her womb, and their moans were eclipsed by the sound of sloppy wet noises from hips against hips, balls hitting her ass. He had never fucked her this hard before, and he was putting all his energy to give her the love she deserved. Byleth intended to do the same, and she reached for her husband to pull him down closer to her until his face was just half an inch away. Byleth pulled off his eyepatch, kissed him tenderly on the scar that ran across his closed right eye, and commanded her Tempest King. 

“Give me another heir, Dimitri. Let me carry your child.”

At this Dimitri broke, and he screamed her name as he increased his pace almost tenfold. His cock had doubled in size, stretching her to the maximum. He hit her womb mercilessly and fucked her without restraint. 

“I will breed you, Byleth! Take my seed!”

With a last thrust, Dimitri and Byleth climaxed at the exact same time, giving their all in their shared release. They screamed each other’s name as their bodies shook, reverberating with all the pleasure and love they had to offer. They held unto each other through their peaks and the aftershocks, taking as much time as they could to soothe their wrecked state with passionate kisses.

The two then lay side by side, Byleth cradled in her husband’s protective embrace. The fire from the mantle had already put out, and a slight chill in the air was present. Dimitri remained inside her, not wanting to leave her warm confines. Although their shared liquids were already threatening to burst out of Byleth, he wanted to freeze this moment, for he knew the morning, which would come in just a few hours, would bring unspeakable sadness and longing. However, Byleth was the first to break, pressing further unto his chest with tears in her eyes. 

“Dima… Don’t leave me…” she cried, realizing how she couldn’t bear to be without him. She trembled as she sobbed, releasing her pain. 

Dimitri was taken aback by her confession—his wife’s first time to plead with him not to depart. His heart ached and he himself tried to fight back tears, rationalizing if he should be husband first or protector of their people. 

“My beloved… my Byleth… I am so sorry for making you go through this,” Dimitri said shaking, kissing her forehead and embracing her even tighter. “I-I don’t want to leave you … but I must keep my promise, my duty…” He was utterly conflicted and at a loss. He truly did not want to leave Byleth even more now. 

The queen continued to sob. “It hurts…” she said weakly, referring to the ache in her chest and heart. 

“I’m still here Byleth…” said Dimitri, seeking her face in the darkness, trying to wipe away her tears. He cupped her face in his hands and pressed gentle kisses on her quivering lips. “Oh my beloved, I love you so much. So so much. I’m sorry… I love you…”

It took a while for both to calm down, still locked in a tight embrace. Byleth was again the first to pierce the silence. “I’m sorry, my love…” she sniffed. “I was selfish…”

“You are the most giving person I know, my beloved,” Dimitri answered quickly while caressing her soft hand in his. He brought it up to his cheek to feel her warmth. “You have given me so much—your warmth, your love… You have even given me another heir.”

Byleth giggled lightly at the reminder, and Dimitri lit up at being able to successfully make her smile. She looked up at him, still glassy-eyed but with a quick-witted retort. “I think you’ve given me more than six children tonight, Dima.”

They both burst into a quiet, but full laugh. Dimitri caressed her head and combed her soft green hair with his fingers. In return, Byleth guided his free hand to her flat stomach, motioning him to rub it softly. “Now you have something to look forward to… when you return.”

“Beloved…whether the child takes or not, our family is all that I live for…” the king replied with a more serious and aching tone. “You are all that I breathe for, Byleth. It is your warmth and your love that will keep me going.”

Byleth gazed into her soulmate’s single open eye, lips quivering once again while trying to hold back a renewed set of tears. “Dimitri, you must come back to us… to me.” 

“I will return to you, my beloved. I will fight and claw my way back until I can wake by your side again,” he replied, firm but with an outpour of love and longing.

“I love you, Byleth.”

“I love you, Dimitri. I am yours as you are mine… forever.” 

Dimitri and Byleth pressed their lips together in the most tender and passionate way they knew how, sealing their eternal love in a kiss that they would hold on to in each other’s absence. The chill of dawn breezed through an ajar window, turning the whole room frigid save for the warm solace of the king and queen’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you've reached all the way to the bottom, I hope you enjoyed my very first fic! :)  
> Been crazily in love with Dimileth for the longest time, and after months and months of consuming beautiful fics, I decided to write a tribute for one of my favorite ships ever... smut and all.  
> 


End file.
